The subcutaneous fatty tissue of newborns is unusually sensitive to the cold. In newborns, the intracellular lipid content of the subcutaneous fat cells, or “adipocytes,” comprises increased ratios of highly saturated triglycerides. Even moderately cold temperatures can adversely affect cells having a highly saturated lipid content, rendering newborn subcutaneous fatty tissue vulnerable to adipocyte necrosis following exposure to the cold. Hypothermia of subcutaneous fatty tissue can result in associated inflammation of the dermis and/or epidermis. For example, disorders of cold panniculitis in newborns are known to produce painful skin lesions.
As newborns mature, the ratio of saturated to unsaturated fatty acids among intracellular triglycerides of adipocytes gradually decreases. Having a higher content of unsaturated fatty acids is more protective against the cold, and the occurrence of cold panniculitis in infants gradually subsides. For detailed reviews on the subject of cold panniculitis, see Epstein et al. (1970) New England J. of Med. 282(17):966–67; Duncan et al. (1966) Arch. Derm. 94:722–724; Kellum et al. (1968) Arch. Derm. 97:372–380; Moschella, Samuel L. and Hurley, Harry J. (1985) Diseases of the Corium and Subcutaneous Tissue. In Dermatology (W.B. Saunders Company): 1169–1181; John C Maize (1998) Panniculitis In Cutaneous Pathology (Churchill Livingstone): 327–344; Bondei, Edward E. and Lazarus, Gerald S. (1993) Disorders of Subcutaneous Fat (Cold Panniculitis). In Dermatology in General Medicine (McGraw-Hill, Inc.): 1333–1334
In adults, the intracellular lipid content varies among cell types. Dermal and epidermal cells, for instance, are relatively low in unsaturated fatty acids compared to the underlying adipocytes that form the subcutaneous fatty tissue. For a detailed review of the composition of fatty tissue in mammals, see Renold, Albert E. and Cahill, Jr., George F. (1965) Adipose Tissue. In Handbook of Physiology (American Physiology Society): 170–176. As a result, the different cell types, e.g., lipid-rich and non-lipid-rich cells, have varying degrees of susceptibility to the cold. In general, non-lipid-rich cells can withstand colder temperatures than lipid-rich cells.
It would be highly desirable to selectively and non-invasively damage adipocytes of the subcutaneous fatty tissue without causing injury to the surrounding dermal and epidermal tissue. Both health and cosmetic benefits are known to result from reduction of fatty tissue, however, current methods, such as liposuction, involve invasive procedures with potentially life threatening risks (e.g., excessive bleeding, pain, septic shock, infection and swelling).
Current methods for non-invasive removal of subcutaneous fatty tissue include the use of radiant energy and cooling solutions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,063, 5,507,790 and 5,769,879 describe methods for using radiant energy to reduce subcutaneous fatty tissue, however, the applied energy levels are difficult to control and often there is collateral damage to the dermis and/or epidermis. Cooling solutions proposed by WO 00/44346 do not stabilize skin surface temperatures and therefore, also fail to adequately protect against collateral damage to the dermis and/or epidermis.
A previous study conducted in Guinea Pigs described the removal of subcutaneous fatty tissue by cryo-damage. Burge, S. and Dawber, R. (1990) Cryobiology 27:153–163. However this result was achieved using relatively aggressive cooling modalities (e.g., liquid nitrogen), which induced epidermal damage. Ideally, removal of subcutaneous fatty tissue by cooling would not cause associated damage to the epidermis.
Temperature controlled methods and devices for selectively damaging lipid-rich cells (e.g., adipocytes comprising the subcutaneous fatty tissue) without causing injury to non lipid-rich cells (e.g., dermis and/or epidermis) were heretofore unknown.